The present invention is directed generally to holders for banners and signs and especially those suited for the rectangular type of long advertising banners. Display banners are frequently supplied in sections with registration marks so that they are taped together during the installation process normally within a banner holder having the outward appearance of a four sided frame, but incorporating unexposed elements to secure the banner. Banners may be changed frequently due merchandising demands.
Common objectives of most banner holders and displays are:
Securing the banner against wind damage, puckering and tearing that is possible with an outdoor display exposed to the elements, and facilitating the exchange of banners by making the replacement process relatively straightforward for employees. To a degree, the aforementioned objectives are met by previous banner holders; however, all involve risk of injury because much of the time spent installing a new banner is performed on a ladder often situated in the entryway of the establishment.
Designs the previous banner holders resulted from an uneven compromise between the aforementioned objectives. For example, measures commonly taken to design a banner holder that optimize resistance to wind often result in a complicated arrangement of brackets and tensioners that resist the easy removal and insertion of banners and increases the time spent on a ladder to install or replace a banner. Additionally, having to piece together and properly register a multi-part banner making sure the banner evidences no breaks in visual continuity at the point of display can be difficult and time consuming.
Some banner holders also require customization of the banner by the addition of stiffeners and holes about the banner edges that would naturally increase the cost of the advertising media, and require implementation by the banner supplier who is likely a different party than the maker of the banner holder; in others, the tensioning means raises the banner away from the surface on which the holder frame is mounted increasing the likelihood of rapidly spreading tears because the banner is stretched by the tensioners.
What is needed is an advertising banner display system that requires minimal alteration of the display media having it supplied pre-taped into a rolled form to obviate the need for on-site registration, while offering securement of the advertising banner, resistance to damage by the elements and providing a more safe, intuitive and expeditious installation process.